This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my cross of the species Lilium wilsonii var. flavum and the cultivar "Connecticut King" in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at Sandy, Oreg., since 1971 with the object of producing superior, upright-flowering Asiatic lilies with shades of yellow and gold coloration and suited to cut-flower production and to forcing so as to extend the range of flowering times for cut-flowers.
This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of the large size of its flowers, which had very broad petals of thick texture and an unusual color pattern which appears on both petals and sepals, each yellow tepal being flushed with gold at its base and having very light spotting on each side of the outer end of the nectary channel, appearing particularly in the petals. Also, this seedling appeared to possess all of the desired characteristics of form, color, and habit. For these reasons, this seedling has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb-scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that this new plant possesses the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance, the clone being a vigorous and good grower and propagator, as observed at Sandy, Oreg. These successive generations of production have also demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.